


Extended Metaphor

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel doesn't have a lot of tolerance for alien Mary Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Metaphor

Their quarters in the huge, opulent palace had a wonderful, huge sofa. Daniel was ensconced in one corner, reading the manuscript the queen had so graciously granted him permission to review. Heady, herbal perfumes wafted through the building. They were making them all relaxed and loopy. But in a good way. Normally, Jack wouldn't have liked something like that, but he was too relaxed and loopy to get too worked up about it.

In fact, there was Jack, P-90 still strapped on, sauntering into the room.

Daniel felt the soft welcoming smile on his own face just as he saw the delighted affectionate glow that came over his friend upon seeing him.

Jack strolled over.

"Comfy couch?" Jack asked, as he flopped down, settling himself on his back, leaning across Daniel's lap to put his head against the arm rest.

"Oh, yeah," Jack breathed. "Nice."

"You know, you're a cat," Daniel said logically.

Jack looked like he would take amused offense.

"No, no!" Daniel argued against Jack's unstated protest. "Look at you. You're a beautiful, graceful, perfectly groomed killing machine that only wants to curl up in my lap and purr. Except you cause me to get an erection and think about penises. Hmmm. Maybe I haven't thought the metaphor through completely. You don't usually kill rodents, after all. Though you do kill snakes! And enjoy playfully biting me. Well, you probably would."

Jack placed his whole hand over Daniel's mouth.

"Daniel. You have to stop now. Your metaphor is freaking me out."

"I wonder if we can get them to turn down the level of the herbal whatever it is. I think I have a low tolerance."

"Maybe so, Danny," Jack agreed, and fell asleep in Daniel lap. Daniel was sure he was purring.


End file.
